Dari Kapak jadi Cakram : Blaze's Training
by Meirin10
Summary: [One Shot] Kelanjutan cerita dari Blaze Devil. Hanya One Shot singkat tentang latihan Boboiboy Blaze bersama Kapten Kaizo untuk mengendalikan kekuatan barunya


**Ini lah kelanjutan dari seri Blaze Devil. Hanya One Shot singkat tentang latihan Boboiboy Blaze dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin One shot. Semoga hasilnya bagus.**

 **Seperti biasanya Boboiboy milik Animonsta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blaze's Training**

Di cerita sebelumnya, Kapten Kaizo menawarkan pada Boboiboy untuk melatih kemampuan baru dari Boboiboy Api. Disinilah latihan itu akan segera dimulai.

Tepatnya, di medan latihan tempur kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo.

Disana sudah terlihat Boboiboy dan Kapten Kaizo sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain di tengah-tengah lapangan luas tersebut. Sementara itu Fang dan yang lain hanya menyaksikan mereka memulai latihan dari pinggir lapangan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya pemuda yang merupakan Kakak dari Fang tersebut.

Boboiboy hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan mantap. Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Berubah menjadi Boboiboy Blaze sekarang!" perintah Kapten Kaizo.

Boboiboy pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengentakan kakinya. "Boboiboy Blaze!" Tubuh Boboiboy dikelilingi api. Lalu setelah api menghilang terlihatlah sosok bocah berjaket merah dengan tatapan yang sangat garang dan kondisi siap tempur.

"Siapkan meriam api!" perintahnya lagi tegas.

Boboiboy Blaze mengangguk dan menghentakan kaki kirinya ke lantai. Dan tiba-tiba saja di lantai besi itu muncul kobaran api yang sangat besar, lalu dari sana muncul sebuah kapak besar berwarna kemerahan yang berlapis api.

"Kapak berapi!" Boboiboy Blaze menariknya keluar dan memutar-mutarnya di udara. "Meriam Api!" dan langsung merubah bentuknya seperti mainan bongkar pasang menjadi sebuah meriam yang menyatu dengan tangannya. Lalu mengarahkannya ke arah _Bull eyes_ yang ada di depannya sambil memompa apinya ke dalam mulut meriamnya tersebut.

"Bidik!" Kapten Kaizo pun bersiap memberikan arahan selanjutnya. "Tembak!" perintahnya tegas.

Boboiboy Blaze hanya menurut. Dan segera menembakkan serangan berpijar yang sangat panas dari meriamnya tersebut ke arah sasarannya tersebut.

Cahaya dari tembakan meriam itu sangat menyilaukan, bahkan sampai teman-temannya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di depan mereka dan hanya bisa menutup kedua mata dengan tangan.

Setelah tembakan meriam itu habis, barulah terlihat dengan jelas apa yang barusan terjadi.

 _Bull Eyes_ yang ada di depan Boboiboy Blaze sudah terbakar habis dan tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Dan juga, Boboiboy Blaze yang kelihatan ngos-ngosan setelah menembakkan meriam itu sekali.

"Hebat sekali" komentar Gopal terkagum-kagum

"sekali lagi. Kali ini tambah _power_ -nya!" perintah Kapten Kaizo lagi dengan wajah datar.

Boboiboy Blaze kembali mengangguk dan memompa amunisi meriamnya lagi. Lalu, setelah dirasa cukup maksimal dia pun kembali menembakkan semburan api yang sangat panas tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Bedanya kali ini, tekanannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, sampai-sampai besi kapal angkasa yang dilalui oleh semburan tersebut mencair seperti magma.

"Dahsyat sekali…" gumam Fang tercengang.

"Sampai melebur besi kapal angkasa ini?" Komentar Lahap, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kapten Kaizo menoleh pada Boboiboy Blaze yang kelihatan sangat kelelahan setelah menggunakan seluruh energinya untuk menembakkan meriam itu dua kali.

Bocah kecil berjaket merah itu segera melepaskan meriamnya dan langsung ambruk berlutut ke lantai dengan nafas tidak teratur dan keringat dingin yang menetes keluar dari dahinya. Sepertinya Boboiboy Blaze bukan kelelahan karena melepaskan energi terlalu banyak tapi melawan kelemahannya jika menggunakan energi terlalu banyak.

"Boboiboy!" teman-temannya dengan sigap segera menghampirinya untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya dengan tatapan sangat khawatir.

"Aku oke" jawab Boboiboy Blaze dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Kapten?" tanya Fang pada Kakaknya tersebut.

"Lima belas menit atau sama dua kali tembakan meriam. Itu batasanmu. Dan sisanya kau pasti lepas kendali" jelas Kapten Kaizo tegas pada Boboiboy Blaze.

Dan Boboiboy Blaze hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari menukar wujudnya kembali menjadi Boboiboy Asli seperti semula.

"Bagaimana masih bisa melanjutkan latihannya?" tanya Kakak dari Fang tersebut.

Boboiboy segera berdiri dan menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Jangan Boboiboy, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu" protes Gopal.

"Tidak. Aku harus bisa secepatnya mengendalikan kuasa baruku ini sebelum aku mulai menyakiti orang lain lagi" tolak Boboiboy.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau berpecah tiga dengan kuasa Tanah, Api dan Air. Bisa, kan?" Kapten Kaizo hanya mengiyakan permintaan Boboiboy dengan sebuah syarat.

Kemudian Kapten Kaizo memberikan tanda pada yang lain untuk menyingkir dari sini. Kalau bisa masuk saja ke kapal angkasa, dan jangan menganggu.

Mereka berlima pun hanya menurut dan segera masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa besar itu, meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Kapten Kaizo sendirian.

.

Boboiboy pun dia mengacungkan jam kuasanya dan menyetel ulang elemen yang akan digunakannya setelah sebelumnya disetel dengan kuasa Petir, Angin dan Api.

Kemudian dari jam kuasa itu keluar sebuah lingkaran kuning dengan lambang elemen Tanah, Api dan Air. Boboiboy segera melompat ke dalam lingkaran tersebut dan berpecah tiga.

Lalu dengan segera ketiga persona yang sudah berpecah itu pun melompat turun dan mendarat dengan mulus.

"Jadi kenapa Kapten menyuruh kami pecah tiga?" tanya Tanah penasaran pada pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut.

Kapten Kaizo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tanah dan melirik pada Air. "Air" ucapnya datar.

Yang ditegur langsung tersentak kaget. "Iya!" sahutnya.

"Siapkan bola airmu dan berjaga-jaga jika dia lepas kendali" jelas Kapten Kaizo pada persona berwajah teduh tersebut.

Sementara kelihatannya Air masih kebingungan apakah yang dijelaskan oleh Kapten Kaizo itu adalah permintaan atau perintah. Dia hanya mengerjap pelan.

"Kau tidak dengar?" ucap Kapten Kaizo sarkatis.

"Ah! Aku mengerti!" Air langsung terpenjarat dan dengan terburu-buru menyiapkan sebuah bola air besar di depannya.

Sementara Tanah berdiri di sebelahnya memperhatikan dirinya yang satu lagi sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu alien paling berbahaya di seluruh galaxy tersebut sambil memasang _timer_ selama 15 menit di jam kuasanya

.

Boboiboy Api dan Kapten Kaizo terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang.

Dan kemudian dengan secepat kilat mereka mulai berlari ke arah lawan tandingnya.

"Gegelung Api!" Boboiboy Api menyentakan kedua tangannya dan membuat serangan pertama, berupa lemparan gelang besar berpijar ke arah Kapten Kaizo.

Tapi dengan cepat Kapten Kaizo segera mengelit dengan cara melompat ke udara. Dan berhasil mengindari serangan berbahaya itu dengan sangat mudah.

"Hmph…mudah sekali" gumam Kapten Kaizo.

"Apa katamu!" Kelihatan Api sudah mulai terbawa emosi dan sambil melayang tinggi di udara dia menyiapkan puluhan _sphere_ berpendar yang sangat panas.

Tapi kelihatannya Kapten Kaizo tidak memberikan reaksi apapun terhadap ancaman Api tersebut. Dan hanya tersenyum miring sambil merencanakan sesuatu.

"Serangan Bebola Api! Bertalu-talu!" Kemudian Boboiboy Api pun melemparkan bola-bola berpijar panas tersebut pada Kakak dari Fang itu.

"Hmph…" Kapten Kaizo pun membuat sebuah dinding tenaga berbentuk bulat yang segera menangkap bola-bola api tesebut ke dalamnya.

Boboiboy Api pun langsung melongo dan tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Ku kembalikan!" seru Kapten Kaizo sembari melempar balik puluhan _sphere_ berpendar tersebut pada Boboiboy Api.

Naas, Boboiboy Api tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya terkena serangan senjata makan tuan miliknya sendiri. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya jatuh ke atas lantai besi yang keras dengan tubuh penuh luka bakar.

"Api!" Seketika itu juga Boboiboy Air yang melihatnya jadi panik, namun belum sempat dia menghampiri pecahan dirinya yang satu lagi, Tanah mengangkat lengannya, mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh sembari memberikan isyarat untuk tidak ikut campur dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

Air hanya pasrah dan memilih diam. Memang Api harus mengurus masalahnya sendiri, dia harus berusaha lebih keras jika ingin bisa mengontrol kekuatannya.

"Sudah tidak bertarung. Payah sekali" ejek Kapten Kaizo pada Boboiboy Api yang terkapar lemas tersebut.

Dengan geram, Boboiboy Api pun mencoba bangkit kembali. Dan memberikan Kaizo sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Kau itu payah sama seperti cara bertarungmu. Karena pengetahuan dan kemampuanmu kurang, makanya kau hanya selalu mengandalkan kekuatanmu. Sering-seringlah pakai kepalamu itu sedikit!" bentak Kapten Kaizo pada bocah berlambang api tersebut.

Api yang pada dasarnya tidak suka diperintah, tidak suka dikritik dan tidak suka mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain. Pun langsung naik pitam, dengan segera kobaran api menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan setelah api menghilang, terlihat wujudnya pun berubah menjadi Boboiboy Blaze kembali.

"Boboiboy Blaze!" serunya dengan wajah garang.

Tanah dan Air yang melihat hal tersebut pun langsung terperangah dengan mulut menganga.

"Kapak berapi!" Boboiboy Blaze langsung menghentakan kakinya dan menciptakan kobaran api besar yang mengelilinginya, seperti sebelumnya dari kobaran besar tersebut keluarlah sebuah kapak besar.

Boboiboy Blaze segera menariknya keluar dari kobaran api tersebut, mengayun-ayunkannya ke udara dan menodongkannya ke arah Kapten Kaizo.

"Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu" gumam Kapten Kaizo, dengan segera dia pun menarik pedang yang selalu tersampir di pinggangnya dan menyentakkannya.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal sudah mengatakan hal itu!" seru Boboiboy Blaze sembari memegang kapaknya lebih erat dan segera maju untuk menghantamkannya pada Kapten Kaizo.

Kapten Kaizo dengan kontan langsung membalas serangan hantaman kapak tersebut dengan pedang tenaga miliknya. Hingga menciptakan gelombang besar yang mengguncang seluruh bagian kapal angkasa tersebut.

Sampai-sampai Fang dan yang lain. Tersentak kaget karena guncangan seperti gempa bumi itu.

"Apa itu!?" seru Gopal panik.

Dan akhirnya, aksi baku hantam antar dua senjata itu pun tidak terelakan lagi. Tapi disini kelihatannya Kapten Kaizo yang lebih unggul.

Dengan mudahnya dia membuat Boboiboy Blaze terdorong mundur dengan sabetan pedang berkali-kali miliknya tersebut. Sementara Boboiboy Blaze hanya terus-menerus menepis serangan terkoordinasi milik pemuda bertubuh jangkuk tersebut dengan kapak besarnya.

Dengan geram karena merasa terpojok seperti itu. Boboiboy Blaze pun langsung mengangkat kapak besarnya itu dan melayangkan ujung tajamnya kepada Kapten Kaizo.

Dengann secepat kilat Kapten Kaizo pun segera menciptakan dinding tenaga yang sangat kokoh, hingga Boboiboy Blaze tidak bisa menembusnya dan alhasil bocah itupun terpental sangat jauh oleh gelombang energinya sendiri.

Boboiboy Blaze semakin bertambah geram. Dia pun segera bangkit kembali. Saking kesalnya dia sampai-sampai memukul lantai tak bersalah yang diinjaknya.

Dan seketika itu juga api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya semakin bertambah besar, semakin besar, dan semakin besar.

"Sudah Api! Nanti kau!" Belum sempat Air menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja Api langsung tersentak dan membelalak karena rasa nyeri itu kembali menghantam kepalanya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar dia pun segera memegangi kepalanya yang sakit tersebut.

"Dia akan lepas kendali lagi?" gumam Boboiboy Air panik.

"Tidak mungkin. Padahal waktunya masih banyak" sahut Tanah sambil melirik _timer_ di jam kuasanya yang masih tersisa 07 menit, 02 detik.

Dan dengan sigap Boboiboy Air pun langsung menembakkan cipratan dari bola air besarnya itu dan dengan telak mengenai wajah Boboiboy Blaze hingga si bocah berjaket merah itu segera tersadar dan tidak jadi lepas kendali.

Boboiboy Blaze pun langsung mendelik pada Boboiboy Air dengan sebuah gerutuan.

"Apa? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh." Sahut Boboiboy Air enteng dan dengan wajah tak bersalah.

.

Setelah cukup melakukan perkelahian singkat tersebut, mereka semua pun beristirahat selama 30 menit.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy Blaze hanya duduk di pinggir arena latihan itu, sambil menggoyangkan kakinya dan memulihkan luka-luka sebelumnya dengan api berwarna biru.

 _"_ _Kau lihat sendiri kan? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bertindak sembrono seperti tadi" omel Kapten Kaizo pada Boboiboy Blaze. "Jika kau terus bertarung dengan cara begini, jangankan lima belas menit. Bahkan lima menit pun kau tidak akan bisa bertahan"_

Boboiboy Blaze hanya mendesah pelan, setelah diberi nasihat seperti itu.

Hingga Air pun datang menghampirinya sambil menyedot segelas es coklat tok Aba dan membawakan segelas lagi untuknya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya datar.

Dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gumaman singkat pertanda 'iya' dari Blaze.

"Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di ujung sini? Nanti jatuh tahu rasa kau" ucap Air sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Blaze.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa terbang kok" sahut Blaze ketus.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau terbang dengan kekuatan api, sedangkan api tercipta dari pembakaran oksigen. Di luar angkasa mana ada oksigen" balas Air tak kalah sengitnya.

"Ah, jangan ikut-ikutan menceramahiku sekarang. Aku sudah muak ditegur seperti itu terus" rajuk Blaze yang langsung ngambek.

Air hanya mendesah. Dan kemudian kembali meminum _Ice koko_ -nya itu lagi. "Begini menurutku kapak itu tidak cocok denganmu"

"EH?"

"Kau itu bukan tipe bertahan seperti Gempa. Kau itu sangat aktif dan banyak bergerak, lebih cocok untuk menjadi tipe penyerang."

"Maksudmu?" Blaze hanya mengerjap tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Air.

"Maksudku adalah. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan senjata yang lebih cocok denganmu? kapak itu sangat mengganggu pergerakan karena telalu berat." Omel Air. "coba pikir, apa setiap kali kapakmu jatuh kau harus mengambilnya? Buang-buang waktu saja. Kau itu yang paling kuat, tapi waktumu yang paling pendek. Makanya kau harus menggunakan waktu dengan efektif dan mengalahkan musuh secepat mungkin"

'Ting' sepertinya tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola lampu menyala di kepala Blaze.

Blaze langsung melirik pada Air "Air kau jenius" serunya pada pecahan dirinya yang satu lagi.

Air hanya mengerjap kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja Blaze memujinya. Yang lebih membingungkan apa yang sebenarnya sudah dipikirkan oleh Blaze.

.

Setelah beristirahat selama tiga puluh menit mereka kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka yang dijeda sementara tadi. Seperti tadi Tanah kembali memasang _timer_ dan Air sudah bersiap dengan bola air besar untuk berjaga-jaga jika Blaze lepas kendali seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kapten Kaizo. Boboiboy Blaze hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Kemudian Kapten Kaizo pun menarik pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya dan memutar-mutarnya. Lalu memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu" seru Boboiboy Blaze.

"Hmph… Coba saja." sahut Kapten Kaizo.

Boboiboy Blaze memutar kedua lengannya dan menyentaknya. "Cakeram Api!" lalu di kedua tangannya muncul dua buah cakram besar dengan pinggiran tajam yang berlapis api.

"Mengganti senjata juga tidak akan membuat perbedaan apapun." Dengan segera Kapten Kaizo lalu berlari ke arah Boboiboy Blaze sambil bersiap menebaskan pedangnya. Dan segera ditangkis oleh Boboiboy Blaze dengan dua buah cakramnya itu.

Hantaman dua buah senjata itu pun menghasilkan sebuah gelombang besar yang sangat dahsyat. Sampai membuat Tanah dan Air dengan respon berlindung dengan tangan mereka.

Boboiboy Blaze segera melompat mundur dan dengan segera melemparkan dua cakramnya itu pada Kapten Kaizo secara bergantian.

Dengan sigap Kapten Kaizo pun melompat untuk menghindari serangan silang kedua buah benda berujung tajam berlapis api tersebut.

Seketika itu juga Boboiboy Blaze langsung meledak-ledak. Kobaran dinding api besar menyembur dari tubuh kecilnya, kemudian dia pun segera meluncur maju dengan dorongan dari semburan panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya tersebut.

Dan dengan segera Kapten Kaizo pun menciptakan dinding tenaga untuk menahan Boboiboy Blaze maju lebih jauh.

Bocah itu terpental, kemudian salto kebelakang dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas lantai besi yang kokoh tersebut. Dia langsung memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut dan bersiul. Lalu cakram yang sudah dilemparnya barusan pun segera berputar balik tepat di belakang Kapten Kaizo.

Kapten Kaizo langsung menyadarinya dan mencoba menghindar dengan cara berguling. Karena kehilangan konsentrasi dengan mudah dua buah cakram itu bisa memecahkan dinding tenaga kokoh yang dibuat oleh Kapten Kaizo.

Dengan segera Boboiboy Blaze langsung menangkap dan kembali melemparkan cakram-cakram tersebut. Kemudian kembali menyentakkan tangannya dan menciptakan lebih banyak cakram lagi.

Sekarang puluhan cakram api milik Boboiboy Blaze pun menghiasi langit-langit lapangan latihan tesebut. Tanah dan Air sampai tercengang melihatnya.

Boboiboy Blaze segera berlari ke arah Kapten Kaizo yang sudah bangkit kembali dan bersiap menyambutnya dengan sebuah serangan dari pedangnya sambil menangkap setiap cakram yang dilewatinya dan melemparnya secara acak.

Tepat setelah Boboiboy Blaze sampai di tempat Kapten Kaizo, pemuda itu pun segera melompat ke udara, lalu melompat turun tepat di belakang Boboiboy sambil menyampirkankan pedangnya tepat di samping leher bocah bertopi tersebut.

Hingga membuat Boboiboy Blaze hanya terdiam kaku di tempat. Sedikit saja dia bergerak lehernya pasti putus.

"Skakmat. Aku akui usaha kerasmu. Tapi pada akhirnya hasil tidak berbeda" ucap Kapten Kaizo.

Boboiboy Blaze hanya terdiam sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman jahil. "Kau yakin?" ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar angkuh.

Tanah dan Air hanya terdiam mematung apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Begitu pun Kapten Kaizo, dia langsung tersentak kaget saat menoleh di kiri dan kanannya. Puluhan cakram yang dilemparkan oleh Boboiboy Blaze sebelumnya sudah melayang di kiri, kanan dan belakangnya. Siap untuk mengiris-ngiris tubuhnya sesuai arahan dari Boboiboy Blaze.

"Skakmat" ejek Boboiboy Blaze sambil menoleh pada Kapten Kaizo. Dan dengan terpaksa pemuda bertubuh jangkuk itu pun menurunkan pedangnya. Dia akui kali ini Boboiboy Blaze mampu mengalahkannya tanpa kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya.

Setelah Kapten Kaizo kembali menyampirkan pedangnya ke pinggang, Boboiboy Blaze pun segera melenyapkan cakram-cakram yang digunakannya untuk mengancam Kapten Kaizo.

"Berapa catatan waktunya, Tanah?" tanya Kapten Kaizo pada persona dengan topi terbalik tersebut.

"Lima menit, dua puluh detik" sahut Tanah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu dengan efektif. Aku akui kau memang hebat" puji Kapten Kaizo pada Boboiboy Blaze.

"Huh. Baru tahu kau Boboiboy Blaze itu hebat" ejek Gopal yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama rombongan yang lain.

Ruapanya mereka sudah menyaksikan pertarungan dahsyat ini sejak tadi.

Tentu saja, Boboiboy Blaze langsung kegirangan saat dipuji seperti itu dan melompat-lompat menghampiri Air.

"Oi, Air. Coba lihat aku sudah kuasa baru. Kau kapan?" ledeknya pada Air sambil menyombongkan kekuatan barunya pada Air.

Tapi Air kelihatan sangat tenang dan tidak terpengaruh ucapan Boboiboy Blaze. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah puas seperti ini"

Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Air membuat semuanya terdiam dengan pandangan heran.

"Huh…..?"

"Loh, kok begitu? Kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy Blaze keheranan.

"Habisnya bebannya berat sekali. Malas ah, merepotkan saja" jawab Air enteng.

"Tapi kalau begitu kau tidak sebanding denganku dong! Sampai kapanpun kita nggak bakal bisa kombo!" protes Boboiboy Blaze dengan nada merajuk seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan mainan baru.

"Bodo amat" Air hanya membalikkan wajahnya dan langsung menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting dari pecahannya yang satu itu.

Sementara itu Tanah dan yang lain hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran tidak jelas dari dua persona dengan sifat bertolak belakang tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Satu masalah sudah selesai, dan ke depannya akan lebih banyak masalah lagi yang sudah menanti mereka untuk dihadapi bersama-sama.

.

 **The End**

 **Sebenarnya aku nggak ada niat buat bikin sequel, anggap aja ini kayak hadiah kecil sebelum aku mau jeda nulis.**

 **Aku mau fokus kuliah, ngambil farmasi kan susah.**

 **Sebenarnya aku lulus di dua universitas sekaligus. yang satu farmasi yang satu psikologi.**

 **Tapi aku lebih milih farmasi yang akreditasinya A. Dan jujur aku nyesal udah milih dan lebih nyesal lagi karena udah lulus. *(Curhat)**

 **Tapi sudahlah jalani saja. doain aja supaya Author bisa cepat lulus. Tapi insyaallah aku balik lagi kalau udah liburan.**


End file.
